Candles have been one of the accessories used in most households. Candles are used not only for emergency illumination purpose, but even more popularly, used for mood enhancing or decoration. Candles which are fabricated with scented wax have also been popular in recent years to provide a pleasant scent in the environment that is burned. Most existing candles that can be purchased commercially gives out an amber colored flame when it is ignited. It would be desirable to provide a variation in the color of the flame in order to further enhance the mood or to further enhance a decorative effect.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide candles that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional candles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a candle that can be burned with a colored flame.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a colored flame candle by adding a coloring agent and a color enhancer in the candle wick.